Tearing Down the Walls
by chibiserenity04
Summary: How the five gundam pilots change after the second war, mostly fallowing Duo and Heero in their point of view trying to build a lasting friendship and helping Heero break down the walls to his hidden emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Tearing Down the Walls: Chapter 1- Finding Home

Disclaimer- I do not own any relation to Gundam Wing

Current Pairings – 3x4

* * *

-Duo's POV-

Towards the end of the first war I realized that at the end Heero would disappear. At first I didn't realize why that thought scared me. I didn't know where he would go, what he would do, or if I'd see him again. Quatre some how stayed in contact with everyone, but I would never ask the whereabouts of Heero. When the second war started I was somewhat happy, but that was only because I got to see Heero again. When it was getting to the end of that war I started dreading the day I would have to say goodbye. I didn't think I would be able to do it with a smile again.

After the destruction of our Gundams, Heero just kind of disappeared before anyone could say goodbye. After that we all went our separate ways again. Quatre of course the only link that held us together. I moved in with Hilde on L-2 and helped work in the scrap yard with her. Out of the blue, Quatre and Trowa showed up on our door step asking if we wanted to go to collage with them back on earth. Hilde turned down the offer but kicked me out and told me to go with.

The three of us lived in one of Quatre's many homes for close to a year before Wufie moved in. Wufie stilled worked with the Preventors. Trowa then soon left with his sister's troupe for a world wide tour. Hilde was able to get a second branch of the scrap yard down on earth. The hired help stayed there and ran that shop while Hilde moved down to earth. She started the second store close to us and claimed it as the headquarters building. I soon started to work there on my off time. Quatre stayed busy between school and taking care of the Winner business.

It's now been about six months since Trowa left on the tour. He is due back today for a break and re-supply. Quatre has been getting more excited the closer it gets to the time of his arrival. I of course missed it because I had more time, which meant more classes, which meant more exams than Quatre. When I finally did get home it was quite, which meant nap time till everyone gets back.

I set my stuff down on the bench in the entry way which is connected to the kitchen strait ahead and the den to the left. I kicked off my shoes before walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. The kitchen is big enough to make any cook happy. The refrigerator was five times bigger than me and always full, which makes me happy. I grabbed a sandwich and a glass of milk.

I walked out of the door that leads to the den, the other leads to the hall way where the servants live. The den is the biggest room in the house. It has a bay window over looking the street, a big screen TV complete with cable and any game system imaginable. In the middle, a white rug surrounded by two white reclining lazy boys, a matching love seat, and couch.

Sitting on the left side of the couch was a man with bed hair the color of chocolate. He was wearing a black muscle shirt. I could say that I know the back of that head anywhere, but why would he be here. If this is a dream or joke it is a cruel one. Walking up to the couch I stop directly to the side of the couch closest to him. All I can do is stare at the man as he turned and locked Prussian eyes with mine. There was no mistaking the owner of those blank eyes, Heero Yuy is here.

* * *

-Heero's POV-

I watched as Duo walked by the bay window from the couch. I heard him walk in, drop his stuff, and get something from the kitchen. I felt him stop and look as he walked through the door from the kitchen. Then I saw him out of the corner of my eye as he approached me with silent steps from my left. When I looked at him his small frame was still clothed in his normal black clothing. In one hand he held a half eaten sandwich, and the other a glass of milk. My eyes locked with his and we stared at each other for a moment. When he finally registered that it is me sitting, his eyes grew to abnormal sizes and the sound of glass hitting the floor sounded through the room. The glass of milk slipped from his hand and shattered by his bare feet. Unfazed, he continues to stare into my eyes, with questions swimming through his.

"Oh my goodness!! Mr. Maxwell, are you alright?" One of the maids that I have been introduced to this afternoon screamed when she walked in. Duo blinked a couple times before turning to the maid then down to the mess around his feet.

He muttered "Stupid glass cups" and turned to the maid who already disappeared into the kitchen. She returned soon after with a vacuum cleaner and rushed over to Duo.

"Mr. Maxwell, please be a little more careful with glass cups. One of these days you are going to hurt yourself." She started as she cleaned up the mess in a quick manner. She stopped her work and turned to me smiling. "You should know Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell is the clumsiest person I've ever known."

"Hn." She looked at me for a moment her smile becoming strained. She quickly spun around and finished the job thoroughly.

"Ok, Mr. Maxwell, it is safe for you to walk around now." Her smile was back on her face as she looked at Duo.

"Thank you Amena! I will try to be more careful next time." Duo smiled widely in return as he spoke to the maid.

"I sure hope so Mr. Maxwell." Was her reply before she gave a curtsy and rushed back out of the room.

"When did you get here?" The braided boy asked me gaining my attention. I looked at him for a moment before tuning back to my lap top and continuing the work that I was doing before Duo showed up. He stood there for a minute before he turned and ran up the stairs to the second floor. Then all went silent again after he slammed the door to the room that he went to.

* * *

-Duo's POV-

There was a knock at my bed room door followed by, "Hey Duo its Quatre."

I looked at the door for a while before I got up and let the blonde in.

"Hey Duo, how were your exams?"

"Fine thank you. How was your date with Trowa?"

Quatre smiled at the memory. "It was wonderful. We had a great time. Of course I always have a good time when I'm with Trowa. But what about you? How was your time with Heero?"

"You could have warned me that he was coming today too."

"I would have if I new. I was surprised to see him walking off the shuttle with Trowa. Heero was traveling with Trowa for about a month. Trowa explained to me that he had found him on L2 in pretty bad shape. He said it took him 2 weeks to convince Heero to come with him back to earth. He still won't tell me how he got him to come. But he did tell me that Heero requested that he keep quite about him coming."

I listened to everything and I thought about everything that Quatre said. I stared off in to space for awhile. Quatre shacking me and calling my name snapped me from it.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

The other man shook his head. "I said: Would you mind taking Heero to the school tomorrow to pick-up his schedule and give him a tour of the school?"

"He is going to our school too?"

"Yes. I also need you to take him to the store tomorrow, so he can order the furniture for his bedroom, get some more clothes, and what ever else he may need."

"……Is there any-"

"Oh yes and there is one more thing. Until his furniture for him room does get here. Would you mind allowing Heero to stay in here with you?"

"What? What about one of the guest rooms?"

"Well, Catherine's troupe needs a place to stay for a couple days before they take off again. So I offered them a place to stay here."

"Is there enough room?"

"Yes there is. They are going to be here awhile. Catherine gets in tomorrow with all the animals. She will be staying in Heero's room till everyone leaves…the day after that is."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No!" Quatre laughed out. He smiled at me for awhile. "Oh yes, that's right-"

"There's more?"

"I came up to tell you its time to eat." At the word of eat my stomach growled and Quatre burst out laughing as he turned around and headed down the stairs. This is going to be a long couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Tearing Down the Walls: Chapter 2- What To Do Now?

Disclaimer- I do not own any relation to Gundam Wing

Current Pairings – 3x4

* * *

-Heero's POV- 

Duo entered the kitchen with a smile. "Good Evening everyone!! Welcome back Trowa. Sorry I couldn't be there when you returned. How was your travel?" Trowa looked at Duo for a moment then turned to look at Quatre. Duo Laughed "Yeah Trowa, I know man, just try not to be too loud tonight. Some people have to get some sleep tonight. Same goes to you Quat!" Quatre's face turned a shade of pink and Trowa gave a slight laughing glare to Duo. Duo just grinned back and sat down.

As soon as he did the maid that assisted Duo earlier appeared and stared serving the food. Everyone gave their thanks to the cheery woman as she served them their dinner. For the rest of the dinner Quatre chatted away while everyone listened. There were a few inputs from others when Quatre would ask questions. He made plans for all of us to go to the park the next day.

Duo finished quickly and excused himself from the table. All eyes where on him as he exited the room. Everything fell into an awkward silence.

"Is everything alright with him? He was unusually quiet this afternoon." Wufei was the first to break the silence.

"There could be many things that is bugging him right. Just leave him alone for now. When he is ready to talk he will come find one of us." Quatre said. Wufei just nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

-Hilde's POV- 

After I ate my dinner I sat by the window drinking some hot chocolate. I saw a young man appear running down the fogging street. I knew it was Duo because he always ran by the house rarely stopping to say "Hi." As he got closer I could see him more clearly. By the look on Duo's face I could tell something was off. He was also sprinting which wasn't normal either. He stopped at the garage and looked at it for a second before moving towards the entrance.

I gave him a key when I opened this branch up. He has always been my assistant manager and always will be. The light inside went on and the door closed slowly behind him. I sat there and finished my drink before I went out side to help him.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked while I was going to the tool box. Duo spun around a hint of surprise on his face.

"What does it look like!? I'm working!" Duo stated the obvious even though he know that was not the answer I was looking for.

"Duh I can see that!" I laughed out. "Well I will help you, and I'm not paying for overtime!"

"You never do, cheapskate." I rolled my eyes at his comment. And he smiled and continued. "Well the oil is leaking and the engine is tapping. So I was going to look at the pistons." I nodded out my ok and we went to work. The only noise that was heard was the clanking of our tools and the occasional "Here hold this please."

The work took us about 2 hours. We were finishing up by draining out the oil and changing the filter. I am lying under the vehicle watching Duo loosen the filter. He stopped for no apparent reason and just stared out into space. I stared at him blankly, waiting for him to speak. This is something I have found normal for Duo over the years that I have lived with him. He would spontaneously go to the garage and work for hours. I would help him but mostly he would do all the work. Then when he was tired he would just stop and stare.

At first I didn't know what to do so when I got tired of waiting I would open my mouth to see if he was ok. But before anything could come out he would start talking. When I got use to it I learned to wait till he was ready to talk. Sometimes he wouldn't even talk; he would snap put of it and just walk out. When he did talk nine times out of ten it would be about Heero.

Heero…..I hate Heero. He is so self-centered and he doesn't care about any of his friends. Duo hasn't seen or heard from him since the end of the war 3 ½ years ago. Duo is sitting here worrying about him and can't do anything. Quatre has even lost contact with him about a year ago which has been even harder on Duo. If only I could get my hands around his scrawny lit…..

"Heero came home with Trowa today." Duo said quietly interrupting my thoughts. "I came home and he was sitting on the couch….he didn't say a word to me…..he just looked at me and then went back to his work like I wasn't even there. There was nothing in his eyes showing that he was happy to be there or……..happy to see me….." I barley caught the last few words because they were barley whispered. "When it came time to eat dinner I couldn't eat. I felt so weird being there and didn't no what to say. As far as I know Heero never looked at me once. He just ignored me some more.

"His eyes they look almost as dead as they did when we met in the war. Only this time we're not in the war and so I wonder why they look that way. To top it all off….. Trowa's sister and here troupe is staying at our house and so Heero will be bunking in my room till they leave. So I will be alone with him tonight…..and then all day tomorrow because I have to take him to the school and enroll him and get furniture that will go into his room and I don't think that I will be able to act myself. I don't know what to do Hilde!"

Wow that was a lot of in just a couple seconds. Normally he talks more slowly. Duo stared at me while I comprehended everything he said. I didn't know what to say but I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Duo jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the car. I slid out from under the car, got up off the floor and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hilde, is Duo there?" Quatre's voice came through the ear voice.

"Yeah"

"I figured. I hope he let off some steam."

"Yeah"

"Could you send him on his way soon? There is something that I would like to talk to him about before I go to bed and I would like to be there soon."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Bye." I went to hang up the phone.

"Oh wait Hilde!" Quatre stopped me "Hilde?"

"Yeah I'm still here."

"Do you mind if Duo helps Heero tomorrow? Everyone else has stuff to do. I could send someone in his place."

"That's fine and you don't have to send anyone that work is all done anyway. Oh and by the way you are a horrible liar. Bye!" This time I really hung up the phone. I knew that Quatre really wanted to make sure Duo came home tonight and not try to duck out of helping Heero tomorrow. Duo came out from under the car while I was on the phone. He was rubbing his forehead and smearing grease all over. When I approached he looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"It's quitting time Duo!"

"Yeah I know…" He got up slowly and went to the sink to wash off. I joined him in silence. When we finished we walked out of the garage and I locked it up. When I looked back at Duo he was leaning against the building looking at the sky. The sky was beautiful tonight, the stars shone bright with the crescent moon.

"Heero liked you for who you were during the war. Now won't be any different." With that I turned and headed back towards my house. "Be careful going back. Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too. See ya." Duo almost whispered out. I heard him stand up and start running down the street. I turned and watched him until he was out of sight before I went back inside and went to bed.


End file.
